death_battle_and_one_minute_melee_fannonfandomcom-20200215-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Doomsday vs SCP-682
Doomsday vs SCP-682 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Doomsday from DC Comics and SCP-682 from the SCP Foundation. Description ''Which adaptive nigh-unkillable beast will finally meet their end in a 60-second duel? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Doomsday.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES SCP-682.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) MELEE! Signs of activity of SCP-682 were detected near the coast of Metropolis. SCP-682 was moved to a temporary Containment Tank filled with acid. The tank was moved from Site-19 to the city by helicopter. Once arrived, SCP-682 was attacking the city. Upon spotting the helicopter, SCP-682 attacked the helicopter. The helicopter crashed into a neighboring building. The tank slowly spilled out all of its acid. SCP-682, reduced to a simple chunks of flesh also dropped to the ground. Said chunk regenerated into a fully formed SCP-682. The ground then began to crack. What's going on? ''That was SCP-682's first thought as the ground continued to crack. Suddenly, a huge shape leaped outward and landed on the ground, the impact knocking SCP-682 off his feet. SCP-682 got up and stared at the monstrous figure standing before him. White, bony spikes covered the creature's legs, knuckles, shoulders, chin, chest, arms and forehead. It had grey skin and pointy teeth. It's only clothing were green pants. It had white hair and glowing red eyes. Enter Doomsday. The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until Doomsday broke the silence with a monstrous roar. "You're a fool if you think you can kill me." SCP-682 responded, unaware that he was underestimating the mighty power of his opponent. Doomsday's response was another roar. The fight was on. '''THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT!' A roaring Doomsday charged at SCP-682. Raising it's fists, Doomsday slammed them on SCP-682's head as hard as he could. SCP-682's skull was no match for Doomsday's strength. It instantly exploded, covering Doomsday's fists with blood and brain matter. Doomsday then roared in the sky, believing to be victorious. But the battle was far from over. Suddenly, he felt teeth sink into his groin. A good chunk of flesh was then ripped from Doomsday's groin, eliciting a painful and enraged roar from him. SCP-682 munched on the chunk of flesh he had ripped from his opponent. "You gullible fool," SCP-682 taunted as blood dripped onto the ground. "Thinking you can kill me is the equivalent of a little child thinking he can lift the Empire State Building." Doomsday roared in anger. He would pay with his life for that insult. SCP-682 tried to bite Doomsday, but Doomsday grabbed his opponent's jaws and pried them open, breaking them. He then grabbed SCP-682 by the back of the neck and lifted him up. He then punched him in the neck with enough force to break the neck bone. The bony spikes that covered his knuckles penetrated SCP-682's skin with little effort. Doomsday then throw SCP-682 back onto the ground. Coughing blood, SCP-682 attempted to bite Doomsday again, but Doomsday jumped back. Roaring, Doomsday raced toward SCP-682 and delivered an uppercut with enough force to send his opponent's head flying into the air. But SCP-682 soon regenerated, which only increased Doomsday's rage. SCP-682 raced at Doomsday, but Doomsday grabbed SCP-682 and punched him repeatedly. Doomsday then threw SCP-682 back onto the ground. SCP-682 then started to feel unusually weak. "I feel... weak..." Doomsday then grabbed SCP-682's tongue and tore it out. But only this time... "What?! Why can't I regenerate?!" Just as SCP-682 said his last words, Doomsday smashed SCP-682 with his fists repeatedly until SCP-682 was nothing more than a puddle of blood. Doomsday roared victoriously. Doomsday had done what was said to be impossible. He had killed SCP-682. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DOOMSDAY! Trivia * This is A Wikia contributor's first What-If? One Minute Melee. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees